


Name in the Sky (does it ever get lonely?)

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Civil war set, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda canon compliant, M/M, No Beta, barf, coworkers with benefits, fluff early on, quentin is bipolar but he doesn't know it, quentin is pissed, t for language and alluded sex, tony stark made bad choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: So not only did that asshole have the balls to go against Quentin's wishes and call it BARF, he dismissed its importance and took credit for it all in the same breath. It took every ounce of self control Quentin had left not to march up onto the stage and chew him out.





	Name in the Sky (does it ever get lonely?)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never listed to Without My by Halsey you really should because it's sooo Quentin @ Tony. I'll include my playlist for them at the bottom

May 5th, 2016  
Ten hours until the presintation at MIT

"You gonna let me in or are you ghosting me?" Quentin says, only half serious when Tony finally opens the door to his hotel room. 

"I like to call it playing hard-to-get." Tony replies, taking a step back and opening the door to let the other man into the dimly lit room. It looked exactly like Quentin's own except Tony hadn't been as neat as he had himself when it came to unpacking. The stress he felt from the looming presintation was getting him and he felt the sudden compulsion to straighten the room. 

Instead he ignores it and walks in, letting Tony drag him by the hem of his shirt when he lingers too long.   
"Hard-to-get my ass, I've already got you. But it's 3am and I've been waiting for ten minutes. What took so long? If someone saw me out here-" He can't finish the sentence because Tony cuts him off by pulling Quentin into a kiss. He melts into the other man, letting Tony run his hands over his body. 

It's short lived because Quentin comes back to reality, pushing back against Tony's chest, he didn't like having unanswered questions, "But seriously, what took so long? You don't look any different since we landed and this place is a mess."

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't hear you at first?"

"Tony I swear if I find a girl in the closet or bathroom-"

"You won't." 

"I've already told you, I don't do threesomes."

Tony kisses him again, only following Quentin when he tries to lean away. "Relax," He says in a comforting tone, kissing Quentin's forehead, "you'll" then his left cheek, "be fine," followed by his right, "It's going to go so well. These things are easy. You give the people something cool and they fawn over it." Tony's words are reasuring but it doesn't help Quentin's nerves.

"If something goes wrong it's on me. I can't shake the feeling I'm missing something." He looks everywhere in the room except at Tony. Everything felt off. He had gotten a weird feeling the day Tony annouced the presintation at MIT. He had tried to ignore it back then. Since he had gotten word he worked out every kink he could think of in his illusion tech to near perfection. 

But the second they landed in Massachucets the feeling got worse. Something was wrong. He just couldn't figure it out. Even now, when being in the precence of his secret lover and most trusted friend, he still felt it. It was almost worse now. 

"You need to relax." Tony states, picking up on the tension Quentin held. He steers the other to the side of the bed, Quentin doesn't protest besides a huff and an eye roll. "Where do you get all your smooth confidence from?" Quentin saves Tony the effort of pushing him onto the bed by falling back onto it himself. 

"The mini fridge has an exelent scotch. Well... had." Tony's sly smirk is contagious and all at once Quentin's nerves are forgotten. God he loved that man. They never called each other boyfriends but they weren't exactly just coworkers with benefits either. It had been two years since they first hooked up after all.

(-)

"Could you maybe toss and turn a little quieter?"

"Sorry."

Quentin settles on his back, staring up at the ceiling and rubbing his eyes. He didn't feel tired but that didn't exactly matter since he couldn't sleep even if he had wanted to. As soon as they had finished maybe their fifth or sixth round (he had lost count at some point) they had tried to at least get some sleep with just under six hours left before the presintation. Quentin thought it was ironic that he couldn't get any sleep but the known insomniac next to him had gotten at least three hours. 

Tony rolled over to his other side so now he was facing Quentin, looking him up and down with a worried gaze. He reaches over and places his hand on Quentin's bare chest, lightly running lazy circles on his warm skin. Quentin tries to lose himself in the feeling, focusing on Tony's breathing instead of the suffocating silence and anything that'll take his mind off of his worries. 

But it doesn't help.

He started thinking about Tony and their relationship, what it is and what it isn't. How it could look to someone on the outside. What it meant to his project. He loved the man but something didn't feel right. Something was wrong. He wasn't sure if their was something going on he didn't know about or if he was just being irrational. 

Quentin suddenly moves Tony's hand and gets up out of the bed, searching for his discarded clothes in the darkness. The cold air makes him shiver and something in his head tells him to get over himself and get back under the warm covers with Tony. But they had maybe three hours before the presentation and Quentin wanted to be ready. There was no way he could sleep. He didn't feel tired. It didn't matter. 

"You okay?" Tony asks, propped up on his elbow and watching his every move. 

Quentin pulls on his underwear just as he spots his pants, his button up haphazardly pulled onto his top half and he rolls his shoulder to keep it from slipping down. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go ahead and get ready for this afternoon. I'm all backstage but I need to be prepared." He replies, knowing he'd be running the whole show and making sure the tech did what it was supposed to while Tony explained it, he still needed to be ready, "I'm just going to go back to my room and shower and all that. I'll see you at the school." And those are his final words before he heads out the door, leaving Tony behind and hopefully that awful feeling with him. 

(-)

May 6th, 2016  
The moment of the presentation

Quentin's heart raced in his chest and it was difficult to breath. He really regretted the tight fitting turtleneck as his choice in outfit because it felt like it was strangling him and it was too hot. Especially for so late in the spring. Gods he was an idiot. 

Despite his racing pulse, Tony delivered it smoothly. There were so many people there to see his work it made Quentin want to throw up. Luckily nothing had gone wrong. The projection had just ended in fact. Tony even had it easy, he had his whole speech up on some screen to remind him what to say next. 

The feeling in the pit of his stomach only grew. Especially as the presentation went on and he never heard his own name. Okay, maybe that was a good thing. Heaven forbid he'd be called up to the stage suddenly. 

He watched Tony with a bit of envy at how flawless he was. Quentin almost got lost in just watching the man he had fallen in love with, finally letting Tony's words of affirmation and comfort and all of his advice sink in when he heard it. 

"Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing, or BARF. God, I gotta work on that acronym." Tony delivers to the crowd. And then Quentin is numb to the rest of he world. His breathing is terrifyingly measured, even and level as it washes over him. He no longer stares at Tony, rather, through him, not really seeing at all. 

Barf.  
BARF!

Quentin couldn't believe he actually went with that.

There had been a night maybe four months ago where Tony tossed up the idea. It had been phrased as a joke but even then Quentin hadn't laughed. This was his life's work, he wanted a cooler name for it than just BARF. You don't work hard on something from high school and onward only to have it be the butt of some joke. Quentin was passionate about what he had invented. 

But Tony had started referring to it as that, despite Quentin expressing how much he hated it. At one point they had stopped talking because Tony couldn't respect his request to stop referring to the project with that damn name. And now he had actually branded it with that ridiculous acronym?

Quentin was furious.

Even more so when he finally tuned back in and caught Stark saying, "611 million dollars for my little therapeutic experiment? No one in the right mind would've ever funded it."

So not only did that asshole have the balls to go against Quentin's wishes and call it BARF, he dismissed its importance and took credit for it all in the same breath. It took every ounce of self control Quentin had left not to march up onto the stage and chew him out. His job was done. He could leave technically. 

His heart stops when he sees Tony walk off the stage to the side opposite where he currently stood, he almost missed the glance Tony threw his way. 

Everything made sense now. That bad feeling he had was trying to warn him of this. It wasn't nerves before a big presentation it as his gut reminding him how big of a dick Tony Stark was. Quentin couldn't believe he let his lust blind him to that, couldn't believe Tony had used him. He felt so worthless all of a sudden. He was painfully reminded why he hadn't ever dated or slept with anyone in the past. Because people betray you. 

Quentin stormed out and tried to find Tony. He had plans on ripping him a new one and was going over in his head exactly what he'd say to him. He doesn't have to look long, he finds him in the hallway behind the stage by the elevator. 

"Quentin," his tone is a warning, the one of a man who knows exactly what he's done. Quentin marches up to him, fury coursing through his veins at just the sight of him. 

"Why did you do it?" He starts, stopping to stand only a foot from Tony who takes a step back, closer to the elevator looking ready to flee, "All this time did you actually care? Or what I just another fuck toy for you? Huh? Was it all just so you could get some piece of consent so you wouldn't feel so guilty? That's why you've been avoiding me recently isn't it? I thought maybe you were just busy with all of this. But no, I was wrong, I should have trusted my gut. I should never have fallen in with you!"

"Quentin, calm down. Listen to me. I'm sorry," Tony puts his hands out in front of him like he's calming some wild animal. Quentin finds it offensive, brushing the bit of hair from his temple that's fallen out of place in his rage. 

"No you're not!" He snaps, "if you were sorry you wouldn't have done it. Everyone is right about you. You're the biggest asshole God ever created. If you think my project is a joke then why the hell did you fund it?" He stares Tony down, silence filling the hall until the unmistakable ding of the elevator sounds and the doors slide open. 

Tony looks over his shoulder at the opening and Quentin honestly thinks he's about to just leave. "I should have done this a long time ago," he hears Tony mutter.

"Excuse me?" Quentin seethes, not sure how this could get much worse but he was pretty sure he was about to find out.

"You're fired Beck." The use of his last name hurts, the hadn't referred to each other like that in over a year. 

"That's low."

"But I'm serious. You're unstable. Obsessive to a point it's concerning. It's not healthy and you're only going to hurt yourself if you keep working like this." Tony dares to make eye contact with him as he says it, still calm and collected like Quentin wasn't ready to hit him at any moment. Which he wanted to but Quentin was above physical violence. 

The words hit him hard. Everything feels like a lie, the past two years and everything he had felt, or thought he felt. It just hadn't been real. Tony really thought that of him didn't he? To think, he had actually confined in Stark and told him things he hadn't even dared to tell anyone else. He spent countless nights in his bed and even more by his side, only to be strung along the entire time. It hurt. It hurt bad.

"Unbelievable." Quentin's voice is a whisper, unable to process the overwhelming amount of things he was feeling. Betrayal, anger, pure hate and rage, intense sadness, even things he didn't have words for. He pushes past Tony rather harshly, making it to the elevator just before it closes. He needed to get as far away from Stark as he possibly could. 

When the doors shut he pounded his fist against the floor buttons, making about ten of them activate simultaneously. He couldn't hold back the scream of hurt that came from somewhere deep. He felt awful and it was all his fault. He let this happen to himself. Quentin sinks to the floor of the elevator, resting his head against the wall as the emotions overtake him in a confusing mix, the past two years leading up to this moment flooding his mind and making things worse. He was only vaguely aware of the tears that had escaped.

One thing he knew for sure, Tony was going to regret what he did. Quentin didn't know how yet but he knew he was going to do something to make sure he got just justice. He was never going to feel like this ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this angst.
> 
> I like to believe the reason behind Quentin's anger ran deeper than just the whole naming it BARF thing so a mental issue (which I've touched on in the other fics not connected to this one at all) and just everything mentioned in this kinda made it more realistic. Idk 
> 
> Here's the Quentony playlist. It's named the way it is because it's my guilty pleasure ship :)   
https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf7fXm4nbqcthBa5LdeWV9urQfd6G9TIt


End file.
